Together and Apart
by zaifie
Summary: Together, Niou and Yagyuu were purer than gold. But what were they apart?


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi-sensei.

**Notes:** Lyrics are taken from 'Sunrays and Saturdays' by Vertical Horizon. Written for my friend's birthday.

Happy birthday, April~ *hugs*

(I wonder how many times I greeted you today XD)

* * *

><p><em>Open the window<em>

_Let the sunset in_

_If only for the last time_

_Let me see you smile again_

Yagyuu was leaving.

It was a thought that Niou had a hard time processing in his mind. His long-time doubles partner, his best friend and partner in crime… he was leaving him.

When it finally did sink in, all he could feel was anger. Anger at his friend's decision. Because if anything, he couldn't believe that Yagyuu could just abandon him so easily. But as he thought more about it – about why he was leaving, the more he came to realize that his anger would do no good. It wouldn't change his friend's mind at all.

And so, on the day that Yagyuu's flight was scheduled, he visited him. Niou arrived there to see the other with his stuff all packed and ready. There wasn't much they could do in the house, but it didn't matter so much since they only had a few hours left together anyway. In In the small time they had left, they talked – meaningless chatter, really. As if it were any other day. As if one of them wasn't leaving the other behind.

But then the few hours they had drifted away, and they were at the airport. It was time for their goodbyes.

Niou stared at Yagyuu's retreating form, and he couldn't detect even the slightest bit of hesitation. As he was going farther away, Niou realized this was it. His best and closest friend in the world was leaving for god-knows-how-long. And as soon as that thought sunk in, he called out loudly to Yagyuu, uncaring as to whoever else would hear.

And the gentleman looked back, a curious look alighting his face. But Niou answered it with a grin, and one word. A word that brought a smile to Yagyuu's face, the last smile Niou would see from him for a long time.

"_Adieu."_

He said it so softly that Yagyuu had to strain his ears to hear it. But when he did, he couldn't help but be amused at his short yet somehow appropriate farewell.

Although it wouldn't do to leave it at just that, he knew. He was going away for a reason, but he would come back some day. 'Till then, he prayed that they would accomplish what they both set out to do.

And so, Yagyuu changed his smile to a challenging smirk – similar to the one that the trickster wore so often and replied back.

"_Puri."_

There were times that Niou thought back to the days when he and Yagyuu first met in junior high, back to where they were nothing more than doubles partners. To a time when they were a part of the number one school, the number one tennis team, the ideal team.

Back to their days in the school called Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku.

_Rikkai. _

He could still remember the first time they did the switch, the time they beat the so-called 'Golden Pair'. It was that day they proved their doubles was the strongest – that together, they were purer than gold.

They proved they were the best doubles pair out there. That doubles wasn't something the two of them reserved just for the court. It was their life, at that time. Because partners were partners, on or off the court.

Then, there came the moment when he had to play singles. Niou remembered that match clear as day, if only because at that time, Yagyuu wasn't there. He faced his opponent with only himself, and his greatest trick yet.

_Illusion._

But even with that, he got defeated.

It was from that moment, the day that they were made to play more singles matches rather than doubles, that they begun to drift apart.

Doubles had stopped being their life.

Niou reflected on that thought, as to why they let it happen, and he decided that their decision was probably for the best. Together, they were purer than gold… But what were they apart?

And that, they didn't know. But they wanted to – because what good did it do for them to love each other, if they didn't even know who was who?

They knew that they needed to find themselves.

What they didn't know was that it meant one of them would have to leave.

_You'll write me letters_

_I'll call you on the phone_

_A wire away from touching _

_Never quite alone_

From time to time, Niou would find a letter in the mail. He'd read it once and keep it away. Read it again, and once more. But he never wrote back.

Instead, he called the number that Yagyuu gave him and talked to him. Because talking was always so much easier than writing things down on paper. There wouldn't be any evidence left of what he said too, unless Yagyuu was actually recording their conversations. Which Niou doubted he did.

Still, he couldn't help but find comfort in hearing his friend's voice over the phone. It reminded him of old times, where they'd talk on the phone late at night and meet up the next day. Even though he knew that it would be a long time coming before they met again.

Sometimes, he'd go up to the rooftop after their conversation ended. He went there to gaze at the stars, like how he and Yagyuu used to whenever they couldn't sleep.

Whenever he'd see a shooting star, he'd close his eyes and make a wish. And if he were lucky enough to catch another, he'd close his eyes and wish for his first wish to be granted quickly – as fast as Yagyuu's Laser Beam, he'd think to himself.

Ever since he'd done that for the first time, Niou would always think the same thing whenever he would see a shooting star.

'_Laser beam, grant it as fast as laser beam.'_

Though, it seemed as if Fate decided to ignore his pleas.

It had been a long while since Yagyuu had left, and life had changed a lot for Niou. Every day that passed was a little more mundane than the last, and every trick he played began to be less fun when he realized he missed having someone there to laugh with.

Yagyuu's absence had made life a little harder to live, in Niou's opinion. Not that he could do anything about it. Yagyuu had made a choice to leave, and Niou made the choice not to stop him – for both their sakes.

They needed to find out who they were, needed to know the distinction between the two beings known as Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi lest they allow themselves to fall for their own trick, their own illusion. The switch.

But Niou knew that once they had this all figured out, Yagyuu would come back and they'd be better than they ever were. That right now, they were just taking a step back to take two steps forward.

It had been two years and eight months since Yagyuu had left. Two years and eight months it took him to finally get back here.

That was the only thought running through Niou's mind, even as he laid his head on Yagyuu's shoulder.

They wanted to find themselves, to find out who they were. But at some point along the way, they realized it didn't matter. It never did. Because they were one and two people all the same, and so long as they were together, they would be alright.

They could be themselves, they could be each other, they could be anyone else in the world – but so long as they were together, they would always be purer than gold.

_Always trying_

_To have one and one make two_

_And even though it never worked_

_I still feel love for you_


End file.
